Silence Speaks Louder Than Words
by RolaWriter679
Summary: Bella is an outcast.She has only one friend. Her school life is tormented with the harsh words and the vicious tongue lashings, hissing from their. Edward Cullen is new and is intrigued by her. Oh yh, one other thing Bella dooesnt speak,to anyone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - A Promise Is A Promise

**I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV

I looked up at the sky; the day was dreary, doomed and dismal. The rain was sudden and shook me out of my reverie as my eyes descended down onto the grey headstone and they rested on that spot.

You are probably wondering why I am looking at a headstone, in case it's not obvious.

I am at a funeral

To be precise, my brother Marco's funeral.

My brother had been in the army and died when he diverted his route on his way back to base camp when he heard the sound of a soldier groaning for help amongst the sea of dead bodies that where littered at his feet, he went to go look for him and he stepped on an undetected bomb that blew him to smithereens instantaneously.

My mother and father consoled each other while I stared the funeral ushers as they came forward with my brothers casket, and all of a sudden, all the pent up emotions from the last week bubbled up and became a mad rage and I burst, spluttering in fury as I cried "You are holding a funeral without a body, burying an empty casket!" I screamed, my vision blinded in rage. My whole body buckled and I collapsed into tears that fell like torrential rain soaking my face and my mother and father huddled over me and I clung to them, mumbling incoherently as sobs wracked through my body as well as those of my parents. That, was the last thing I ever said.

We moved one month after Marco's funeral and I had become mute, only communicating by paper, my mum and dad were worried of course, but a promise is a promise and my brother had promised me one thing. One thing only, such a simple, day to day task, a phone call. Marco's exact words had been, "I will call you when I get to base camp, talk to you later sis" so I waited, but that phone call never came so now I will wait for my time, when we will meet again.

Tomorrow is the first day of school, well, the first day of sixth form after two years at this school St Catherine's Grammar School for Prestigious Boy and Girls, ugh…. prestigious, that describes the students at this school perfectly. They make my skin crawl, the girl's only care about their hair, makeup, clothes and how much money daddy owns. The boys are a lost cause; there brain only has a small section that isn't filled with childish jokes and stupid comments, and that contains personal looks and girls. Girls mostly because, instead of using the head on their shoulders, they insisted upon using the head….. uh hum.. between their legs.

I woke up in the morning, realised the day and groaned inwardly, reluctant to get up and get dressed for the new school day. The school loomed over the students that milled in, disappearing through the gates of hell that slid closed behind them, locking them in for all eternity (well until 3:30). Uh oh… I smell The Bitches, well if I'm being honest, I can't actually smell them but I can hear the annoying sound of their stiletto heels, clicking against the concrete. They shoved past me, pausing at the doors of the school to greet (if you can consider shoving your tongue down another person's throat repeatedly a greeting) their ever changing boyfriends, "Hey Bella" they sneered as I slouched past, I didn't answer, they knew I wouldn't and they consistently pestered me about it; "are you not going to say hello to us Bella?, that's incredibly rude of you" they chorused giggling like the little airheaded twits they were. I just squared my shoulders and walked past them, quite surprised that they even knew how to use such a big word like incredibly and the way they all spoke in unison it was like they rehearsed or something for crying out loud.

St Catherine's was buzzing and this buzzing wasn't coming from their stupid Blackberry's, repeatedly signalling them that they had a message.

My body moved like a ghost, always there but never seen as I made my way to the library, my personal sanctuary were I could immerse myself in the world of books, feeling the grainy paper beneath my fingertips, smelling the heavy musty aroma that clung to the books like a perfume. I could stay here forever, but at the same time I thought that, was the same time that the screeching school bell pierced throughout the silence like an arrow being released from a bow, jolting me out of me book induced daze.

I soon found out what the hype that morning had been about, to be precise it was lunch time and the halls were empty except for me, when an abrupt breeze flew through the hall. A piece of my hair was blown into her eyes in the sudden gust and the world temporarily became black, when the strand of hair returned to its place her vision cleared and she saw four boys enter the hall, their laughter replacing the silence in the hallway.

I knew most of the boys; Emmett McCarty, Jasper Hale and Sam Young, they were among the small population of decent boys in this hell hole. One of the boys I didn't know he was new, we haven't had a new student in 15 years, Huh, a new boy, of course that would get the students of this school going, students were only admitted into the school if there was some serious cash involved and he did look wealthy, but not as wealthy as most the kids. I don't mean to sound snobby because my family doesn't have that much money and I was only admitted out of sympathy, not that I wanted to be of course, I would have liked to be admitted because of my grades but obviously, grades do not matter in this school because if they did 95% of the student body wouldn't be here. Money talks as they say.

My eyes must have been boring holes into his head because he swiftly snapped his head up and his gaze met mine. A gasp bubbled out of my lips as I took in his face.

The new boy had eyes like grass after a rainy night, vibrant and gleaming that held my eyes in an intense, hypnotic trance, until I was able to tear my gaze away from his eyes and look at the rest of his face. His hair was a bronze that reflected red in the light and was tousled over his head and across the span of his forehead, his lips were pale pink that contrasted alluringly with the pale white colour of his smooth skin. He had a square jaw that was sculpted and chiseled like a Greek statue….he was stunning ( I think I was drooling a little bit just then)

Two fingers snapped in front of my eyes and my eyes were diverted from the picture perfect man in front of me, Ruby Clancy was the only person I could consider as a friend in this whole school and I was so grateful that she had stuck by me even though I didn't actually verbally communicate with her. "Hey Bella, I thought you were coming to meet me at our spot for lunch, but it seems you cannot tear your eyes away from the new boy Edward Cullen, I'll tell you all about him over lunch, come on" She said slyly.

Hmmmm….Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen. Wait? Hold the phone, what am I thinking, I hardly know this guy, I thought as Ruby drug me away but I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder and steal a glance at his sinful face. He looked at me again and I felt something twinge inside me, it told me that he was different and would change my world in ways I couldn't even begin to fathom.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Life Is Full Of Surprises

Bella's POV

Huh…..I should have guessed, Edward was sitting with The Bitches and their minions. I had thought that he was friends with Emmett and the decent boys, but obviously not…..

They seemed to be giving him the down low on the school and its students, specifically me. I could tell by the way they kept looking over at me and pointing their stupendously long false nails in my direction.

Edward then also turned around to gawk at me just like the others, but his gaze wasn't malicious or judgemental, green orbs just stared at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Normally when people looked at me; their eyes said FREAK, WEIRDO or OUTSIDER. I looked away and stared at the lunch table, my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest.

"Edward Cullen", is looking at you Bella" Ruby sang, I grabbed my pen and pad and wrote, Thank you for pointing that out, Doctor Obvious (that was sarcasm in case you didn't catch that) I ripped it out, giving it to her so she could read it and when she did, a nasty scowl came upon her face and said "Haha, very funny, you little bi….." her hissy fit was interrupted by the bell ringing. Ahhhhh…. Saved by the bell, I wrote

"You got lucky" she replied. We had different lessons next so we were heading different ways, we agreed that we would meet up after school (well she demanded I meet her at her car and then briskly walked off while I fumbled around, trying to get my pad out to respond.) Sometimes I really disliked her; also, there is a real downside to being a mute.

My day dragged at snail's pace, my lessons were tedious. I was also introduced to the fact that the new boy was in all of my lessons. Yes! All of them! When my last lesson was over, as promised I met Ruby by her red Mini Cooper and we speed off. We went to Sip "N" Read, it was our favourite place because (A) I Love To Read and (B) Ruby is dangerously addicted to coffee. (No joke, once I even tried to take her to one of those support groups things for addicts) Afterward she dropped me off at home (uhhh!), don't get me wrong, I love my family, even my little twit of a brother Jordan, but home life was like treading on broken glass. With my no talking policy and my brother's death, still fresh in our minds, my mum was feeble and my dad just did everything to keep her from having a complete breakdown.

The door slammed behind me as I entered the house, kicked off my shoes and padded to the kitchen where I could hear my mother clanging pots and pans. My mother heard my footsteps and greeted me with a warm "Hi baby" and she came around the breakfast counter to hug me. Hi Mum, I wrote, we spoke a bit, mostly about school. Everything is fine and dandy on the outside, we made small talk and I assured my mother that school was fine and that life was good, but my mum didn't really know about my school life, she didn't know about The Bitches or how I was socially shunned and labelled as a "freak" and I would probably never tell her, She put up a good front for us but I knew the real woman underneath the makeup, smiles and fine clothes was destroyed and I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had. After our chat I went up to my room and settled down to do my homework.

I had been immersed in my English homework when a foul smell stung my nasal passage; I sniffed around, looking around for the source of the smell. The smell became stronger as I walked towards my bathroom door, it then dawned on me and I instantly knew what the smell was. Oh hell no! Jordan Max Jones you better not be taking a shit in my bathroom! I wrote furiously and slid it underneath the door.

The door suddenly opened and the stench increased by a tenfold and in sauntered my brother. Jordan was 6ft 2 and 16 years old, I was 17 and one year older and I never let him forget it. Girls seemed to drop their panties at the very sight of him. He had brown hair that flopped over his eye like a curtain which caused him to repeatedly flick his head back like he had a flippin twitch in his neck, his green/hazel eyes screamed mischief and lust that ruled his body. Jordan was such a turd, my parents were unaware of the extra-curricular activities that he held in his room to satisfy his lust, but I would soon expose him for the pig that he really was. His tall frame loomed over me as he drawled "As a matter of fact I did, vey smelly one too, thank God I didn't do it in my bathroom". In reaction to that I wrote AHHHhHh! On my pad and lunged at him in fury, he just laughed and held me back with one of those meat logs that he called arms. After several minutes of trying to unsuccessfully harm him, I finally gave up and he strolled out of my room laughing and scratchy his balls lazily. I threw myself onto the bed, exhausted, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Ruby wasn't in school the next day and without her, I was a target to everyone. Ruby was my protector, she was always there for me and I didn't understand why she was friends with me. Ruby was beautiful but not in a way that was flaunted, she had blonde hair that cascaded down her back in curly tresses of gold, her eyes were a rich brown that were exotic and untraditional for a blonde, they sparkled and glittered when she spoke. As she wasn't here, I couldn't brave the canteen on my own so I ducked into the library before The Bitches detected me in my vulnerable state without Ruby. I sat down in my favoured spot, the window seat that look over the school gardens. I wondered over to the bookshelves and smiled when I picked up my favourite book, The Sky Is Everywhere by Jandy Nelson, I took it from the shelf and went back to the window seat. Time passed and I went on reading through lunch, my focus was then abruptly disrupted by a loud bang that echoed through the silent library as a student opened the door with too much vigour. I looked towards the source of the sound and was shocked at what I saw. Edward Cullen, standing there with a blush colouring his skin as he looked down bashfully, "Sorry" he mumbled. The librarian tutted and shook her head, locking her steely grey eyes on Edward's red face. I returned to my book. My mind registered shuffling footsteps coming towards me and I stiffened, hoping it wasn't one of The Bitches or their friends. I cowered into the corner, trying to make myself invisible, which was pretty stupid; and it was times like this that I wished that I owned Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak. "Hey" a soft voice said. In my peripheral vision I saw a pair of shiny black loafers. What do you want, please just leave me alone, don't hurt me. I wrote to him "Hey, I am not going to hurt you, Bella, trust me. I'm not like the others. His voice was beautiful. Silky smooth and sweet but deep and alluring, almost like chocolate. I snapped my head up in surprise to look at the person that had actually been nice to me and there stood Edward Cullen.


End file.
